


so say goodnight ( gimme xs, xs )

by mockturtletale



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Typical JinKook Hijinks, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Drop, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hyung Kink, Innocent Bystanders BTS, Jeon Jungkook's Romantic Exuberance: A Warning, Jeon Jungkook: A One Man Hunger Games, Jeon Jungkook: Horny For Hyungs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Sleep Is No Match For Jungkook's Libido, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Yoongi + Seokjin: Volunteer As Tribute, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: “are you having horny dreams because we don’t tire you out enough before you fall asleep? if you need us to give you more orgasms, jungkook, all you have to do is ask.”there’s a menacing look in seokjin’s eye, when he finally slides them towards jungkook, his gaze sharpening visibly on the ‘ask.’but jungkook only rolls his eyes.“if i wanted more orgasms, hyung,” jungkook says sweetly, “all i’d have to do is let you give them to me.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 52
Kudos: 232





	so say goodnight ( gimme xs, xs )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeongwonhanrain (pudgypanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgypanda/gifts).



> this time i genuinely don't know!!! 
> 
> this was a prompt by my good friend, great human being [yeongwonhanrain (pudgypanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgypanda/gifts) after she won one of the spots in my fic giveaway on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mockturtletale). she gave me a very broad prompt because for some strange reason she trusts me, and this is .... what came of that. 
> 
> the somnophilia is completely consented to and pre-discussed at length before anything happens. they choose not to use condoms in this fic because they're in a committed relationship but that doesn't mean there aren't still reasons to practice safe sex in that circumstance and sex is always something we should think about and be responsible about so don't take your cues on it from fanfiction, please. 
> 
> also r.e. the 'dom drop' tag - first of all it sucks that there isn't already a dom drop tag, because dom drop is real and valid, but also as it's used in reference here, it's experienced by someone who plays a dominant role in the sex scene without either topping or bottoming, which is also possible! wow, isn't learning fun!!! 
> 
> idk what else to say!!!! i'm ...... sorry??? @ god? and also @ jesus

jungkook has always been a restless sleeper. 

only, yoongi thinks it’s not so much an inability to be at rest as it is just jungkook’s natural inclination towards constant motion. 

when they were trainees still, it had mostly amounted to waking up to some incredibly creative - and sometimes downright perplexing - twists of jungkook’s sheets every morning. when they were in waiting rooms or anywhere that wasn’t their dorm or their practice rooms, jungkook’s body seemed to know even subconsciously that he wasn’t somewhere familiar, and his movements barely went beyond some emphatic and relentlessly adorable crooks of his facial expressions; burying his face against the shoulder of the nearest available hyung and smacking his lips, scrunching his nose up and pouting like someone had refused him something - a fate jungkook could truly only ever experience in dreams. 

it’s cute, wherever and however it happens. it’s a sweet and achingly beautiful, youthful quirk that yoongi has always loved about jungkook, and it’s never been a problem. 

it’s still not exactly a problem now, but - 

this is the third time this week that yoongi has woken up to snap of the waistband of his boxers after jungkook has knotted his hand in them and tugged, in his sleep. 

it’s not enough to hurt, but it’s more than enough to wake him, even though when he blinks blearily across the pillows at jungkook’s face he finds him still deeply - if not exactly peacefully - asleep. as yoongi watches him, his eyebrows dip together like he’s thinking very hard about something, and then he rolls away from yoongi. only to sling his leg up over seokjin’s hip and smush his face into the back of seokjin’s neck. 

it’s not a big deal. it’s cute, honestly, because it’s jungkook. this isn’t the first time, and it’s nothing new, so it’s a simple thing for yoongi to cuddle up against jungkook’s back and reach around him for jungkook’s hand and fall back asleep with their fingers locked together - both as a protective measure for himself and seokjin and also just because yoongi fucking loves holding hands. 

jungkook’s hand is still in his when they wake up in the morning, and when he has to carefully extricate himself from where he somehow still managed to wrap himself around a teasing and leering seokjin, yoongi gets to kiss his blushing cheeks. 

it’s the opposite of a problem, honestly. 

but never let it be said that kim seokjin didn’t take every opportunity he could to ‘fix’ something that wasn’t broken and in doing so, make it much _much_ worse.

*.·:·.☽✧

most of the time, when yoongi’s eyes slide to jungkook and seokjin, usually pushing and shoving at each other but sometimes savagely making out instead and always, always no matter what either looking to yoongi or reaching out to pull him into their orbit, yoongi thinks it could never have gone any other way. 

yoongi and seokjin had started fooling around as trainees, mostly as stress relief bolstered and whetted by the fact that yoongi thought seokjin was hot as fuck. seokjin, for his part, always looked at yoongi like he was baffled by him, but in a way that he really really liked, and he touched him like he was something special, someone that kept seokjin’s hands reverant even while he was running his mouth in a way that was distinctly unholy. somewhere along the way, whatever they were doing had unfurled into love and what they were to one another had become an integral structural part of yoongi. 

and then jungkook had happened. 

jungkook kind of hadn’t stopped happening, ever since he showed up one day, small and sweet and seemingly composed of too much talent, too earnestly given; a gift dropped off on their doorstep in the depths of winter, bundled up and swaddled so well in knock off streetwear that all they really saw of him for the first few days was massive, searching eyes and a mop of hair that was always perfectly smoothed again five seconds after any of them had petted it out of place. 

the fondness and protectiveness that they’d all had for jungkook - for all of the kids, even the one that was their leader - had never really gone away, but the thing about the trials and tribulations of the trainee, debut and rookie experience was that you couldn’t come out the other side of it in any way whole and happy unless it was something you went through while treating and seeing the people at your side as never any less than your equal. 

yoongi had seen and still saw groups with a hell of a lot more support of every single kind behind them fall apart and turn against one another in the slow sear of those pressure cooker years and it was something he and namjoon and then every single one of them had been staunch about in the beginning and committed to thereafter. 

so while they all still found ways to take care of jungkook and maybe shelter him a little more than they did with the rest of them, jungkook always found ways to sidestep any special treatment they might try to give him to step all the fucking way up, instead. 

it had been a strange thing, to realize after a while that someone yoongi only ever wanted to shield and protect had somehow when he’d never taken his eyes off of him become someone that yoongi could look up to, and admire and respect in his own right. it wasn’t the fact that jungkook had managed to far surpass all of their expectations and any kind of worldly limitation that surprised yoongi, because they’d all realized pretty immediately that there was quite literally no stopping or containing the glorious maelstrom of exuberance and ability that was jeon jungkook, but it had taken yoongi some time to re-adjust, once he found himself looking to jungkook more than he looked out for him, anymore. 

it had been a pleasant change; a transition that yoongi knew he’d come out the other side of improved by, and once out past it, he’d looked up to find seokjin already waiting for him there. 

yoongi still isn’t quite sure how long after that shift it had been, before yoongi and seokjin realized that on top of loving and liking and admiring jungkook, they both were more than a little bit _in_ love with him, too. 

or, more accurately, yoongi couldn’t be certain how long it might have taken them to figure it out, if jungkook hadn’t decided to clue them in himself. 

“so, uh. you know how you and hyung are fucking and also in love and stuff?” 

he’d been sitting on the couch in yoongi’s studio, his hood pulled up and his hands tucked down between his thighs, and yoongi was beyond the point of caffeination and sleep deprivation where he could truly trust his senses, so he’d just blinked at jungkook, like he was a mirage. if jungkook was going to have a crisis of sexuality or whatever, yoongi had honestly thought he’d have been ahead of the curve on that too, so for it to be happening when he was twenty two just didn’t seem at all on brand for him. 

confused and almost at the tasting colors stage of accidental astral projection, yoongi had only been able to grunt. 

“well,” jungkook had looked up from where his gaze had previously been trained - at his own feet - and yoongi had braced himself before he could continue, purely in response to the look in jungkook’s eyes. “how would you hypothetically feel about me maybe … like … getting in on that?” 

the expression on jungkook’s face had been plainly imploring. yoongi could see from his desk how tight his knees were pressed together, and he knew that this meant that his hands were shaking and pressed between them to keep them still.

yoongi had said nothing for a moment, just long enough that he was relatively sure that this was actually happening both in real life and to him, and then he’d cleared his throat. 

“i can’t really tell you how i would hypothetically feel about something, because either i’d feel a certain way about it or i wouldn’t, i can’t totally accurately predict when or how or why my feelings might change, i only know when it happens. you know?” 

jungkook had nodded, slow and serious. and then his mouth had gone tight, his lips pressed white, and he’d started to stand up to leave. 

“but if it helps, i could tell you how i _do_ feel about your proposal, if you want?” 

yoongi wasn’t one to rush into things, but he also wasn’t one to lie to himself or anyone else, and maybe this had crept up on him - it was definitely something he and they needed to talk to seokjin about, but yoongi had known enough by then to know already what his answer would be - but now that jungkook had actually opened up this page of dialogue, yoongi had found a whole bunch of corresponding notes scrawled across the margins in his own handwriting. and yoongi certainly wasn’t one to ever delay the inevitable, or do tomorrow what could be done today. 

“please, hyung,” jungkook’s voice had been small but deafening somehow, and when yoongi had stood and crossed the room to tug him back down onto the couch, it had mostly been to make himself feel better. 

unfortunately for jungkook, something yoongi also definitely wasn’t was one to pass up the opportunity to draw something out for his own morbid curiosity. 

“let me ask you something first, ‘guk,” he’d already been holding jungkook’s hand, but he’d still strangely felt the desire to somehow hold jungkook’s hand more. “why did you come to me about this first, and on my own? isn’t this something you should talk to the two of us about together?” 

jungkook’s bottom lip lifted in the beginnings of a pout, but quickly dropped back out of it. 

“i thought about it, hyung. and this way if you said no, then i’d only have to deal with half a rejection. and even if you said yes and jin hyung said no, knowing that at least one of you wanted me would be like a consolation prize,” from the way jungkook had reeled all of this off, it was clear that a considerable amount of thought and probably at least a heaping handful of angsting had gone into these decisions. “and i picked you because neither of you are especially subtle about the way you look at me, but honestly i’m not totally sure that jin hyung wouldn’t do that just to fuck with me, and i know you wouldn’t do that to me.” 

yoongi could only shake his head, and he hadn’t known then and still didn’t know now whether that was out of fondness or exasperation. probably a combination of the two, because those were kind of staple emotions for anyone who got to know and love jungkook. 

“i can see how that makes sense in your head,” yoongi had told jungkook, because that was true, and it was the kindest thing he could say about that thought process in that moment. 

“and now to answer your question, only with my actual legitimate feelings and not a hypothetical or projected version of them … ” 

jungkook had looked at yoongi like yoongi looked at music show trophies. or seokjin, when they were alone together and had time to spare for one another, stretches of time that were theirs to share. 

yoongi had grinned at him. 

“i’m … into it. down for it? i’m not totally sure how the kids are butchering sejong the great's artful gift of hangul to chop up and remix words these days, but i have very positive feelings about the prospect of involving you in mine and hyung’s - what was it you called it? ‘fucking and being in love and stuff’.” 

and jungkook had had the audacity to look at yoongi like he was the one most surprised by this conversation. 

“we still have to talk to hyung about it,” yoongi had been quick to make clear, “but i have a feeling that his feelings are also my feelings, on this. on - uh - you, i guess.” 

it had started to really hit yoongi then, his brain processing the outcome of this conversation to the point where it was whirring through the possibilities of what came next, then, and yoongi had been secretly very glad indeed that jungkook had chosen to do this on a day when yoongi could blame his racing heart and trembling hands on the amount of caffeine he’d had zipping through his system. 

“oh,” had seemed like all jungkook could say, but his eyes had taken on a sheen that yoongi knew him well enough to know was down to nothing but his joy, overwhelming him to spill out somehow. 

“you wanna go find hyung now?” yoongi had asked, because as established - when he makes his mind up about something, he doesn’t fuck around. 

“yes please, hyung,” jungkook had said, nodding so hard that his head bobbed almost alarmingly on his neck, and yoongi had smiled at him, laughing at him and then at himself and the ridiculousness, the wonderfulness of this. 

and that had been that. 

that had been the beginning of this.

*.·:·.☽✧

“are you sure you know what you’re asking for, jungkook?” the mirth in seokjin’s eyes was also around his eyes, pinking his cheeks and lifting and sharpening his smile. 

“are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into if you say ‘yes’ to me, hyung?” jungkook had shot back. 

and yoongi, between them, had pulled a cushion into his lap.

*.·:·.☽✧

so now they’re here, the three of them, and ‘here’ turns out to be a pretty fucking excellent place to be, if you ask min yoongi. 

jungkook hadn’t folded immediately or easily into his and seokjin’s relationship, but that was simply by virtue of the fact that jungkook liked to do things slowly; methodically and well, and seokjin would rather die than ever choose the easy way out of or into literally anything. 

they’d had a long, lovely stretch of experimental, augmenting months that wrought progress carefully and fervently at turns. 

and now jungkook doesn’t hesitate at all before calling yoongi and seokjin his boyfriends, and yoongi’s bed never smells just like him or even just like him and seokjin anymore, and seokjin actually blushes sometimes, when he spanks jungkook in reprimand in front of other people, even though he’d never batted an eyelid at doing it before they were in a relationship. 

and so, jungkook’s extracurricular night time activities have become seokjin and yoongi’s accidental adventures too. 

like everything else, it had taken some getting used to. it was one thing to know that jungkook moved around a lot while he slept and something else entirely to wake up with him having grabbed seokjin’s hand in his own and shoved both of them down into yoongi’s sleep pants at some point in the night. it was really something, to wake up and find jungkook’s entire arm pushed up inside his tshirt and out the sleeve right alongside yoongi’s own. 

it wasn’t always a sexual thing. mostly, it seemed to be some kind of tactile undertaking. jungkook’s body had never liked to be still in sleep and jungkook’s body seemed to find itself newly attached in a very meaningful way to the other bodies it found itself sharing a bed with every night, now. 

sometimes, that meant being woken up by the sharp pain of jungkook accidentally pulling at their hair. sometimes it just meant jungkook’s cold hands and feet seeking heat between their stomachs and the sheets, inside the tangle of their feet. 

once, memorably, it meant yoongi opening his eyes to find jungkook’s hand shoved up into his armpit, his face mashed open mouthed against seokjin’s bicep, and jungkook whimpering faintly for a reason that became stunningly apparent only when, upon waking up himself, his eyes had snapped open, he’d gasped like he’d just surfaced from a body of water, and then he’d had a solo orgasm right there between the two of them, coming completely untouched. 

“oh,” yoongi had half murmured, half blurted, his voice still low low low with sleep and his mouth open purely because it had been anyway, at that sight, so he might as well make some words come out of it, especially when jungkook was pinking up between them and curling up into himself like he felt exposed and embarrassed. “you had a nice dream, huh?” 

jungkook’s answering moan had been half pained, half mortified. 

the sound of their voices had roused seokjin, who’d blinked blearily at yoongi over jungkook’s shoulder, and then rolled closer to hug up against jungkook’s back. 

“mmm. ‘morning,” he’d been at least seventy percent asleep still, and yoongi knew from experience that he could close his eyes and be out like a light again if they had the time. 

yoongi also knew without having to take his eyes off their faces - jungkook wide eyed with panic, and seokjin’s eyes mostly closed until all of a sudden they weren’t - exactly when seokjin’s arms looped low around jungkook’s waist brought his heat seeking hands into contact with the mess jungkook had just made in his boxers. 

“ohh,” seokjin had said, and not at all the way yoongi had. “am i interrupting something?” 

yoongi hadn’t wanted to answer for jungkook, but he hadn’t exactly known what he’d say if he had to, either. he’d waited, giving jungkook the space to speak but wracking his brain for a way to explain this if jungkook chose to stay silent, or looked to yoongi for an out. 

“no, hyung,” jungkook had mumbled immediately, cheeks still roaring red but speaking quickly, surely, like maybe he was more offended by seokjin thinking he and yoongi would fool around without waking him up than he was embarrassed by having a wet dream in their bed. yoongi had fallen a little bit more in love with jungkook, right then. “i interrupted myself. i woke up from a dream because i …” 

apparently at his threshold for verbal communication on this matter, jungkook had put his hand down over seokjin’s and squeezed meaningfully. yoongi hadn’t _not_ been hard from waking up in time to watch his incredibly hot boyfriend come, and this situation had not been at all helped by then watching said hot boyfriend encourage yoongi’s other super hot boyfriend to get acquainted with the evidence of that. 

“oh,” seokjin, ever an agent of chaos, had pressed his mouth to the back of jungkook’s neck, and then pushed his hand down beneath the waistband of jungkook’s boxers. “what kind of dream?” yoongi had had to close his eyes when jungkook started to squirm in seokjin’s arms, the wet sounds of seokjin playing with jungkook’s sticky cock audible and the affect of it on jungkook’s body visual in a way that he really couldn’t deal with right after seeing jungkook shake through orgasm with his hand on yoongi and his mouth on seokjin, like even when he wasn’t conscious to include them, he couldn’t bear not to include them. 

“did you get to watch, yoongi-yah? he’s always so pretty when he comes, was it different this way? what did i miss?” 

seokjin had been watching yoongi while he touched jungkook, just his eyes visible above the lovely cut of jungkook’s trembling shoulder, and jungkook had been looking at him too, his eyes wide and a little wet and his bottom lip sucked up into his mouth and held tight between his teeth. 

yoongi hadn’t been able to figure out how he’d become the focus of this, when jungkook had started the whole thing - if accidentally - and seokjin had now happily slid into his role as chief instigator, as usual. but if there was one thing yoongi knew he could do to ground himself whenever, for whatever reason, it was talking about how pretty his boyfriends were. so it had been nothing at all for him to shift a little closer and trail his fingers up over veins in seokjin’s now flexing forearm, up higher still until he could get his hands on jungkook’s pecs, his nipples already peaked, the skin around them goosebumping as yoongi told seokjin exactly what he’d missed out on, and just how very lovely their gorgeous boyfriend was however and whenever he was lost to pleasure. 

and then seokjin had rolled jungkook onto his back, and crawled down the bed to get on his stomach between jungkook’s legs, his dirty boxers quickly pulled away and thrown away over seokjin’s shoulder. 

yoongi still hadn’t been fully online yet, but he knew that even if he had been, he’d have found zero objections within himself when his reduced output, one track mind had suggested to him that the best course of action for him to take here would be to scoot over until he could kiss the whimpers out of jungkook’s mouth while he put his hand in seokjin’s hair and alternated between holding him down to take more and petting his hair when he had to pull back up off jungkook’s cock to catch his breath. he’d chosen to do so by sucking marks across jungkook’s thighs and goading yoongi into being rougher with him in turn, and yoongi had been confused about which part of this was supposed to be a reprieve for seokjin, but he’d shared a look with a wild and unfocused eyed jungkook that suggested neither of them were getting any relief from seokjin’s actions whatsoever, and that had mostly answered yoongi’s question. 

so that’s the story of how yoongi had found himself watching jungkook come for the second time in less than twenty minutes, long before he was even mostly awake, that morning. 

and that’s probably, yoongi thinks, what had eventually lead them here.

*.·:·.☽✧

“so,” seokjin says, apropos of literally nothing when the three of them are in the car on their way back from a schedule. they definitely don’t have to share cars anymore, but jungkook has never taken an opportunity for him to be alone as anything other than an outright attack. 

“what the fuck are you doing in your sleep that gets you so hot, huh?” 

jungkook looks at seokjin the same way he’d looked at hoseok right after he’d dropped and smashed his favourite sailor saturn bowl. ‘aghast’ wasn’t really a strong enough word for it. 

when he turns the same look on yoongi but lets a little more pleading bleed into his eyes and pouts as if to say ‘hyung, help,’ yoongi swallows back a sigh and locks his phone even though he’d been in the middle of typing up a text. once he has pocketed his phone, he slides his hand palm up across the seat towards jungkook, because they both know that nothing they do can actually stop seokjin - and yoongi’s pretty sure neither of them would want to, either - so the next best thing is to cling to the lifeline that a held hand can be when seokjin decides to release the proverbial kraken. yoongi is glad, all over again, that he and jungkook can be one another’s support, when faced with - well, seokjin. 

currently, he’s leaning against the window he’s sitting next to, his face literally smushed up against the glass like he’s too tired to hold his own head up. and yet, he finds the energy to broach this topic. he doesn’t even look at jungkook, or at yoongi, as he addresses the elephant in the … car. 

“do we not have enough sex, is that it?” 

that’s definitely not it, yoongi knows. he and seokjin had been pretty insatiable back when it was just the two of them, and it’s predictably even worse, with jungkook. yoongi’s just thankful that he’s somehow managed to convince everyone outside the group that he’s pretty often tired and cranky from being contractually overworked professionally, effectively hiding the truth of the matter, which is that yoongi is actually very willingly overworked personally. sexually. by both of his boyfriends, and his own libido. often multiple times per night. 

“are you having horny dreams because we don’t tire you out enough before you fall asleep? if you need us to give you more orgasms, jungkook, all you have to do is ask.” 

there’s a menacing look in seokjin’s eye, when he finally slides them towards jungkook, his gaze sharpening visibly on the ‘ask.’ 

but jungkook only rolls his eyes in response. 

he’s a very brave boy, and yoongi is almost as proud of him as he is genuinely scared for him, when he decides to go toe to toe with seokjin. yoongi and seokjin have always had a very easy, almost instantly equal kind of vibe. it’s the two of them, standing shoulder to shoulder. it’s both of them, when their backs are to the wall. sometimes, in the early days, it felt like they were standing back to back and facing down the whole world. but however it worked - it _worked_ \- and they didn’t have to be looking at one another to know where they stood. they held each other up. they pushed and pulled and dragged one another forward. 

it’s different, with jungkook. yoongi has always found himself wanting to be soft with jungkook in a way that he doesn’t often let himself be, and it’s a precious thing to both him and jungkook. even seokjin says it’s sweet, how easy yoongi rolls over for jungkook and then tugs him down to be his very own little spoon, big and all as he actually is. 

but seokjin and jungkook have a different kind of energy and they always have. there’s no one single way in which either of them tend to treat or act towards one another, but the outcome is always the same; an enthusiastically reactive response. it’s jungkook pulling on his big boy pants and babying the shit out of seokjin, who instantly goes red around the ears but deals with how overwhelmed this makes him by falling into jungkook’s lap and demanding to be spoon fed, both metaphorically and not. it’s seokjin trying to do something to help jungkook, but being so genuine and earnest about it that that jungkook has to push and shove at him like he’s kicking his feet against his sheets in delight, but his bed is their life. 

“if i wanted more orgasms, hyung,” jungkook says, pout in full affect now like he thinks they don’t know he uses it the same way deep sea fish use their esca as a bioluminescent lure. they know, of course, but they also continue to let themselves be drawn in by jungkook’s bait, because he doesn’t to seem to realize that him eating them alive is their end goal too. “all i’d have to do is make you give them to me.” 

even mostly hypnotised by jungkook’s still lip gloss shiny lips, yoongi has enough presence of mind to know that him being in the middle, between them both, is probably the only thing preventing this conversation from becoming physical in several different variations of the word. 

seokjin eyes meet yoongi’s for a moment, and even without the twitch of seokjin’s eyebrows thrown in, yoongi would be able to read loud and clear what seokjin is saying. in answer, yoongi slides his hand across the seat and then up over seokjin’s thigh, his fingers curling down toward seokjin’s inseam in a way that feels like coming home. 

‘me too,’ yoongi says, with his hand between seokjin’s legs and jungkook sitting so close that his hair is brushing softly against yoongi’s neck. 

‘getting to love jungkook with you makes me love you more, too, hyung,’ he says through touch this time, because he’s said it already a hundred times with words, and remixed it to say the same to jungkook, too. 

they’re horny menaces, the two of them, and yoongi loves them both so fiercely that it keeps him awake at night sometimes, still. the force and intensity of it is something that grips him so hard from time to time that he feels driven to _do_ something about it; to lock himself in his studio until he’s got the rough sketch of something that sounds like how he feels, or drag them both into his bed and push them down to lie next to one another so yoongi can sit straddling one of each of their thighs and kiss them both like that, both of them blinking up at him and reaching out for him. side by side like that, the two of them underneath him and happy to be there, together, yoongi has to face the reality of them, can’t convince himself that the way he thinks of them and feels about them is at all an overreaction. and that’s exactly what he needs, in those moments. to let himself feel the way he feels, and to look at them (and the way they look at him) and know that what’s in him perfectly mirrors the everything that he finds before him. 

“so then what’s with you rubbing up on us like you’re in heat, huh?” seokjin’s way of expressing his feelings has always been a little different from yoongi’s. “are you subconsciously touch starved? did scoring not one but two incredibly attractive partners drive up your skinship threshold? oh no, has our hotness sent you into some kind of frenzy?” 

before seokjin started touching yoongi, yoongi had thought that seokjin’s self confidence was mostly performative. he still, some days, wonders if seokjin started loudly proclaiming himself to be the hottest person in every room he enters just because he was bored and wanted to see how long it would take for someone to contradict him. the problem is, no one ever _can_ contradict him, and so what began as a kind of long bit for seokjin accidentally became a much needed source of motivation for a sense of self esteem that seokjin had been bluffing through, at first. 

even when they’d first started fooling around, seokjin had been self conscious still and awkward about his body, unsure of yoongi’s attraction to him in a way that had baffled yoongi both then and still. 

so to some, seokjin’s expressive and seemingly excessive self lauding might be taken as a joke at best and an irritant at worst, but to yoongi it’s a good and blessed thing that he’s only ever been thankful for. 

and if seokjin’s self confidence - however he came to have and build it - also meant that yoongi got included in that purely by way of proximity and seokjin’s extensive esteem for him, well then that was just a happy accidental bonus. plus; yoongi has seen his own hands, and knows what his legs look like in shorts. he’s not dumb, he knows he’s hot shit. 

so when seokjin asks jungkook if his nocturnal expressions are a response to his hyung’s attractiveness, no one laughs. 

jungkook, in fact, blushes. even as he scowls. 

“it’s not that, hyung,” he says, sounding somewhat miserable, but turning in his seat to face them both more directly, letting his free hand fall down onto the seat beside him so his whole body is open to them, his non verbal language suggesting to yoongi that there’s something he feels the need to get off his chest, here. “it’s …” and now yoongi goes still, because he’s never heard jungkook endeavour to give an explanation for it, and he doesn’t want to miss a word of that. “it’s that … like … you let me into your bed?” jungkook pauses to worry the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth for a second, and it feels like yoongi’s heart stops beating in his chest. “it’s that you’re both asleep, totally knocked out, but you still want me near. even when you’re like that. and even when i’m like this.” 

his shoulders lift a little, defensive now, and yoongi’s moving before he realizes he was going to do that. he puts both hands on the balls of jungkook’s shoulders and he doesn’t push, but when he leans in to kiss jungkook, he’s gratified to feel the tension fall out of jungkook’s arms as he does. he carefully and methodically coaxes jungkook’s tongue into his mouth and then sucks at in reward, when jungkook lets himself fall fluid under his hands. 

“we want you near us all the time. always,” yoongi tells him, his voice low and rough against jungkook’s chin. 

when jungkook’s eyes lift from yoongi’s to seokjin, over his shoulder, whatever he sees on seokjin’s face makes a shudder fall down the line of his spine. yoongi knows from this that in his own way, seokjin has echoed this same sentiment. 

“that makes me a little crazy, hyungs. that makes me want you more, somehow, like when i’m asleep i can unlock a level of that that’s hidden when i’m awake.” 

yoongi has jungkook’s face cupped in his hands now, so he gets to watch the expressions form there and pass from up close, when seokjin questions jungkook some more. 

“and is it like that for you because you’re asleep and you don’t have to think about how you touch us or be careful about that? or is it because of something else?” seokjin seems to have shelved the spirit he began this conversation in, and yoongi isn’t surprised. he starts everything out on a note of mayhem as a general rule, but it’s somehow even worse when he picks up on a thread that is of genuine interest to him. yoongi can hear it in his voice, how focused seokjin is, now. 

he also watches it happen in real time, as jungkook blush deepens prettily. but still, jungkook doesn’t look away from them, or mince his words when he speaks. he’s so brave, their boy. 

“i think it’s because you trust me? even when you’re asleep. when you can’t know for sure what i’m even doing, or how i might touch you. i think i get off on you letting me be near you both, like that.” 

even as yoongi is processing this, seokjin voices his “oh. huh,” from behind him. 

“so theoretically,” seokjin says, and yoongi already knows they’re all in trouble, just from that. “how would you feel - hypothetically of course - about a situation where one or both of us was asleep, and you weren’t?” 

jungkook stills meaningfully, and his jaw falls open, in yoongi’s hands. 

“you mean - like. if i was awake? and - uh. um. touching you?” 

“exactly,” seokjin says, the clench obvious now at the hinge of his jaw already betraying how serious about this he is; making it clear to yoongi at least that this is something he’s pretty much already decided on. “i can only speak for myself, but i think i’d be into finding out what happens if i’m asleep and you’re awake, especially if it’s a scenario where you just woke up and maybe some of that energy you can only unlock when you’re asleep is still hanging around? wouldn’t that be interesting?” 

jungkook looks like he’s having some kind of very serious brain event. his eyes are unblinking and glassy. his jaw hangs open a little more, loose in yoongi’s hands now. like this, yoongi can see the way his tongue is pushed all the way forward, heavy against the inside of his bottom lip. his hands seem to spasm briefly where the lie in his lap, jerking into motion like he’s going to grab for something before they fall still again, palm up and flat, totally open. empty. and wanting. 

his eyes flit from seokjin’s face to yoongi’s, blinking to clear his vision. his gaze seems to cling to yoongi’s face, almost something he can physically feel. 

“i’m not sure,” yoongi offers up, before jungkook can ask. behind him, he feels and hears seokjin shift minutely closer to him, and as usual the knowledge that he has seokjin at his back makes him feel instantly more settled. more sure. safe. brave, in his own way. “i’ve never thought about it before, and i don’t know how i feel about it,” and if that was the extent of what yoongi had to say on the matter, he knows that would be fine with both seokjin and jungkook. he knows there’s nothing more - nothing at all - that either of them expect from him, or would accept, knowing it wasn’t totally comfortably given. but that isn’t the extent of what yoongi wants to say. there’s more here, for him, and he wants to figure it out with them. “but i think i’d like to see what happens in this hypothetical situation, too. you and jin-hyung, like that.” 

maybe it’ll help him figure out where he lies on the issue - whether he’d let jungkook touch him while he’s asleep, whether there’s something in that that works for yoongi - but maybe it’ll just be super hot to see. either way, this is an educational experience and yoongi has never been one to shy away from learning new things, especially on his own terms. and in his own bed. 

there’s silence then, but it’s light and easy. they’re thinking, the three of them, and they’re probably all thinking completely different things, but it’s to get them to the same place; all of them approaching one end goal from their own angle and working together to get there. 

“let’s see, hyungs,” jungkook says softly, his voice carefully contained like maybe it’s hard for him to speak right now, or maybe like something in him wants to shout and yell. neither his excitement nor his enthusiasm have ever been quiet things. “we can see, right?” 

“of course,” yoongi tells him, already thinking about how he’s going to get jungkook home, get jungkook and seokjin naked, and then do his best to make at least one of them scream. it’s not an uncommon thought for him to have, but it feels like an especially pressing matter, today. 

“for sure, ‘guk,” seokjin echoes, and then because of who and how he is, he has to add - “and if in the meantime you feel like having a wet dream because of us, at least do the polite thing and wake us up to help, okay?” 

jungkook’s eyes cut away from both of them, sliding to the side in a way that looks kind of guilty, but in that way he has of initially feeling guilty about something that they talk through with him until he understands and accepts that what he wants is okay, and more often than not something that they want, too. 

“i … guess,” he agrees, eventually, and that, at least, can be a start.

*.·:·.☽✧

the next time seokjin brings it up is when they’re taking a break from choreo practice to shovel more fuel in the form of food into their faces. even from a purely practical point of view, it couldn’t be seen as an optimal time for this kind of conversation, but what really pushes it over the edge for yoongi is how all seven of them are currently present. 

“i don’t want to know in advance what you’re gonna do to me,” seokjin says around the remnants of what had been a heaving mouthful of gan-jjajang, even as he’s trying to steal stir fried veg from namjoon’s bowl instead of reaching across the table for his own. “like, you can have a game plan for it if you want, and you can tell yoongi if that works for the both of you, but i want to have to try and figure it out when i wake up. that would be so much fun, don’t you think?” 

at first, namjoon had been defending his food pretty fiercely, but he completely gives up now. no one continues to eat, except for jungkook, who sucks up his noodles as slowly as he possibly can, like he thinks that will save him from having to respond. seokjin is very obviously looking directly at him, though, so now the rest of them are too, and his efforts are all for nought. 

upon realizing this, he chokes a little bit, and that’s enough to inspire yoongi to step in already, but then seokjin _and_ hoseok’s gazes take on a significantly less passive form, and yoongi definitely has to do something about this like, right the fuck now. 

“they’re kidding,” he says, and half the table looks to him. thank god. 

“no, i really don’t think they are, hyung,” taehyung says, gently, like he’s trying to break bad news to yoongi. 

jimin snorts sharply, and yoongi rolls his eyes at him. and also at taehyung. at all of this, honestly. 

“yes, i know that taehyung, but could we try to pretend, at least?” 

namjoon starts eating again, apparently satisfied that yoongi has the situation in hand, and this prompts the rest of them to follow suit. not because they can be at all satisfied that anything about this conversation is anything but completely out of hand, but because a very strange feature of namjoon’s brand of leadership is that they follow him in ways he doesn’t have to instruct them on, for things that are nothing to do with their jobs. in the early days, every time namjoon went to the bathroom backstage at music shows, he’d turn around to find at least three of them in a row behind him like they were his ducklings. yoongi has always found it cute, but he’s especially thankful for the mood shift that it serves as, now. 

“so,” jimin says, lifting his eyebrows meaningfully as he takes a swig of water, just to break the silence that has settled over them, it seems. 

“anyone got any plans for later?” is hoseok’s contribution, and it’s not all that well thought out, obviously, because - 

“um. you mean aside from doing some surprise kinky shit to one another in our sleep, or?” taehyung asks, and it’s unfortunate that yoongi knows he’s not actually trying to be a brat, because yoongi could really do with taking someone across his knee, right now. 

jungkook chokes. again. and this time it’s not only two sets of interested eyes that go to him. 

yeah, yoongi has had just about enough of this. 

he looks across the table at seokjin, the cause of all this and the epicenter of doom, as usual. 

he slides the hand he has resting on his own thigh down to his knee, slowly and meaningfully and watches seokjin track the movement, his eyes lifting to meet yoongi’s again in a way that almost, almost, looks admonished, now. 

yoongi tilts his head and lets his mouth fall open a little, just enough that he knows seokjin can see it when he circles the tip of his left canine with the tip of his tongue. 

seokjin is very well behaved indeed, after that, and they’re all able to enjoy a lovely, near silent meal, which is exactly how yoongi likes it. 

and maybe yoongi and jungkook aren’t the only knows who know why seokjin winces a little, every time he sits down the next day, but this time, for some reason, yoongi finds he really doesn’t mind the keen gazes that follow him now, in the wake of that.

*.·:·.☽✧

( (

“i don’t wanna have a game plan,” jungkook says, that night, as he’s carefully and gently rubbing lotion across seokjin’s well spanked thighs and ass. “i want to just … do whatever my body decides to do while i’m still asleep, and then wake up and follow through on that. i think differently, when i wake up like that, between you both. my brain is different, then.” 

“and you want to try and stay in that place? not have to do so much thinking for yourself?” yoongi is at the foot of the bed, massaging seokjin’s calves. not because he’d spanked him there, but just because his hyung has got fucking gorgeous legs and yoongi lives to get his hands on them any way he possibly can. “do you like the idea of that?” he asks, thinking to himself that the sound of it almost scares him, maybe. he doesn’t know if he would trust himself to touch them, that close to unthinking, and that seems - aptly - like something he maybe needs to think about some. 

“it used to freak me out a little,” jungkook says, sounding lost in thought now, and maybe that’s why his hands start to stray, his fingers dipping down between seokjin’s ass cheeks where he doesn’t need lotion smoothed, but it’s not like jungkook really needs an excuse, either. “but i like it now. i like half walking up when i’m already touching you and touching you some more, instead of trying to figure it out.” 

“that’s hot, ‘guk,” seokjin says, his voice deceptively slurring against the pillow he’s got his face pressed into, because even as he’s saying it, he’s lifting his hips up into the suggestive circling of jungkook’s fingertips. 

and it is hot, to think about. 

it’s hot how jungkook gets on his hands and knees over seokjin and fucks him right then, too, thanking yoongi for how soft and warm their hyung’s ass still is after his spanking. 

it’s something closer to excruciatingly hot, how seokjin wants to crawl between yoongi’s legs and get his mouth full while jungkook is fingering his come back out of him, after that. 

everything they do together is hot, to yoongi. 

but he can’t deny that the thought of this - their discussions and plans around this new thing they’re going to figure out together - is hot in a new way, because this is something they haven’t done before, and it only makes it more interesting, more exciting, to yoongi, that they’ve all got things they want to learn from it. 

“this is going to be fun,” he says, when they’re all cleaned up and yawning and pawing weakly at each other in their nightly fight for the middle spot, worn out in the best possible way. 

and it’s telling, yoongi thinks, that they both immediately agree without having to ask what he means.

))

*.·:·.☽✧

after that, yoongi stocks up on lube and condoms just in case, and makes sure to leave extras within easy reach of the bed. their toys are already always to hand, and wet wipes for when seokjin gets too lazy post-orgasm to let them coax him out of bed to clean up. 

yoongi doesn’t know what they’ll need, or what they won’t, but he’s confident that he’s got their bases covered. 

it makes his belly twist, hot and heavy, every time he goes rooting for a phone charger and his hand finds a tube or a square of foil easier, quicker, 

not just in case, but in preparation.

*.·:·.☽✧

as comfortable as yoongi feels about the neutral role he’s chosen in this - 

“is there anything either of you want from me, when we do this?” he asks them both, when he’s lying half asleep in seokjin’s lap on the couch in jungkook’s studio, with seokjin’s hand in his hair and the beat spilling out from the headphones around jungkook’s neck the only thing seeming to mark the passage of time in a moment that feels otherwise endless to yoongi; entirely unbound from any external means of measure entirely. 

seokjin’s bottom lip draws up into a pucker as he thinks, looking down into yoongi’s face. yoongi is nothing but content to look right back, watching his hyung watching him. 

“i - uh,” jungkook says, and then clears his throat. only yoongi sees the way one side of seokjin’s mouth jumps up into a smile before he smoothes it away again and turns a little to face jungkook. “i know you don’t want to be like, an active participant, but it would be kind of cool if you would maybe - um. if maybe you might want to -” his head dips, and yoongi would bet the password to his studio that he’s playing with the rings on his fingers, one of his more superficial nervous habits. 

“you can ask me for anything, jungkook,” yoongi says quietly, because it’s a solemn thing, the breadth of all the _everything_ that yoongi would do for jungkook. 

“well, it’s just.” jungkook spins slowly in his chair to face them, and his hands are on his knees, settled still now. carefully and purposefully so. “when i’m most of the way asleep, like that, my body knows what it wants, but my ... my brain doesn’t always show up right away? and that’s -” his eyes go a little wide, his tongue peeking out to lick at the corner of his mouth, and seokjin’s hand on the ball of yoongi’s shoulder grips hard, for a second. “that’s very cool? but what’s also very cool is how when hyung wakes up, it’s all the way, right away? i like waking up like that - seokjin hyung still fast asleep, hyung wide awake, and me in the middle. in between.” 

and yeah, that tracks. yoongi doesn’t think he’s the only one who has noticed that even though jungkook has always managed to walk into any situation and quietly, carefully improve it somehow, the way he works when he’s between his hyungs is different. he’s not careful about much, when he’s got them to bracket him, and he’s loud about the kind of things he can only seem to whisper about when even the rest of their members are within earshot. he’s always a force to be reckoned with, but yoongi doesn’t think it’s too cocky of him to think that jungkook comes alive in a special kind of way - a big one - when the three of them are alone together. being with the two of them - whether it’s next to them or in between them or blanketed by them both or pushing the two of them down to climb to the top of his very own hyung pile - makes jungkook fearless in a way that has always been almost mindless in nature. even in the most time, profession and logistically constrained situations, jungkook has always found a way to make what the three of them are together and to one another entirely agrestal in nature. it makes perfect sense that that’s an underlying current in what he wants from this, too. 

“so you want me to be awake?” yoongi thinks that doesn’t seem like a very big ask; certainly not something to be nervous about saying. he doesn’t know if he should point out that he’s usually awake before jungkook is. he knows jungkook knows that, so there must be something more to this. 

“you’ll already be awake, hyung,” jungkook says, the lines of his lashes dipping low like they always do when he’s about to start blushing, the shadows of them an inky smudge beneath his eyes. “but because you’re awake, i thought it would be - um - nice. if you could maybe …” he pauses to suck at his lower lip, and yoongi knows from the tight flex of seokjin’s hand on his shoulder that he’s not the only one thinking about crawling across the floor to kiss jungkook until whatever he’s trying to say spills easier off his tongue. 

“you want him to guide you?” seokjin is the one to ask, and it’s that that makes yoongi’s breath lock in his chest, he thinks. it’s that, and the way that jungkook flushes instantly. it’s the heat in jungkook’s eyes when he looks at yoongi and says nothing. it’s seokjin’s hand coming to rest low on yoongi’s throat now like he wants to make his fingers a collar he can fit around yoongi’s neck. “you want yoongi to help you get it together enough to touch me the way you want to when i’m asleep and can’t tell you that it’s okay?” 

the space between jungkook’s eyebrows furrows instantly, deeply. 

“but … it is okay? right? we’ve talked about it and all of the things that you don’t like are things i wouldn’t like to do to you whether you were asleep or wide awake, even if you asked me to hyung i don’t think i could -” 

“breathe, baby,” yoongi says, and without thinking about it he’s rolling up out of seokjin’s lap until he lands on his hands and knees on the carpeted floor and can crawl to jungkook. as soon as he’s within touching distance, jungkook is reaching out for him, his strong hands on yoongi’s shoulders encouraging him up, half dragging him close until yoongi’s knees are between jungkook’s spread feet and he can hug jungkook around the middle, his head laying now on jungkook’s thigh instead of seokjin’s. jungkook smells different, and holds yoongi tighter than seokjin does, but it still feels somehow exactly the same. 

after a second that it seems like all of them need to catch their breath, seokjin moves behind yoongi and he feels him nudge his foot against his - maybe to alert him that he’s about to speak, or maybe just to remind yoongi, remind himself, that they’re all here. he doesn’t need to. yoongi only ever feels like this when it’s all of them. he closes his eyes and turns his face into the soft rub of the cotton of jungkook’s sweatpants, breathing him in. 

“i know, sweetheart,” seokjin says so gently that it makes yoongi’s lashline swim even though seokjin isn’t even talking to him. it makes him love seokjin more, how much seokjin loves jungkook. it’s always made yoongi love seokjin in a deeper, primal kind of way, how much seokjin loves all of them. “i didn’t mean to make it sound like you’d do anything i might tell you wasn’t okay if i was awake. we’ve talked about it, bun. we know each other. i trust you completely, and i know that you can trust yourself too.” 

“i do trust myself,” jungkook assures him, sniffling a little, and sometimes yoongi has to wonder if being in love is actually just getting your heart broken a million times, countless tiny cracks that come to exist just to get filled in; space made only to become full. by now, yoongi’s heart feels like a monstrous thing - a cyclopean sprawl that he loves every single new inch and swell of. “but if this is about you being turned on by feeling like maybe you can’t trust me, in this situation, i don’t know if i - i don’t think i can.” 

yoongi can see how jungkook could think this is what it’s about. he can see far more clearly why it’s something that jungkook would worry about. but he knows that that isn’t what this is for seokjin. 

“that’s not what it’s about, jungkook,” seokjin echoes yoongi’s thoughts out loud. “that’s not even close to what it’s about, for me. you know what it is about?” 

because for all that they’ve talked this through, they’ve tended to focus on what jungkook wants from this, what jungkook thinks he might get from this. seokjin was on board right off the bat and they’ve underestimated him, yoongi realizes now, by assuming that this was just his general spirit of reckless abandon offering himself up as a guinea pig for anything that wasn’t definitely going to result in ruin and the bad kinds of destruction - as far and few between as those cases are, when you ask seokjin his thoughts on the matter. it’s a mark of how incredibly talented seokjin is at manipulating and controlling perceptions of him, that even for a moment they’d believed he hadn’t thought this through to the kind of depth that he goes to when no one is around to watch him or see; sometimes so much so that yoongi feels too far away from him even when they’re by one another’s side. 

cracking an eye open to look up at jungkook, yoongi sees that he’s the only one that made that mistake, this time. jungkook is looking at seokjin with sharp, attentive eyes and the way his jaw is shifting from side to side in a tiny contained motion belies the fact that he’s trying not to smile. jungkook knew there was more to this, for seokjin. and he’s plainly delighted that seokjin is prepared to share that with them. yoongi’s heart takes up an extra inch of his body, now. 

“tell me, hyung,” jungkook demands, and yoongi has to close his eyes again and stop himself from closing his teeth around the meat of jungkook’s thigh. 

“it’s about you, you terrible little brat.” yoongi can’t see what seokjin looks like as he says this, but he can imagine, with the helpful indication of jungkook’s knees tightening on either side of his waist. “it’s about you wanting us so much that it literal constant, for you. it’s about how we don’t have to be doing or saying or being anything any which way at all and you still want us.” 

and like, yeah. it hasn’t escaped yoongi that that’s probably the single hottest realization he’s ever been able to have. as much as yoongi sucks at falling asleep, he’s pretty attached to the resting state once he’s in it, and it hasn’t evaded him; how meaningful it is that every single time he wakes up long before his alarm to jungkook in motion next to him, always touching him - touching them - somewhere, somehow, being mad about it never even occurs to him. 

here he is, simultaneously on his knees and in a slump in jungkook’s lap and it would make his skin crawl, to have almost anyone else over him like this, but with jungkook it feels like taking off all his worries and fears and insecurities and coming home. with seokjin at his back, it feels more right than yoongi thought he could ever feel, with someone else, and it’s with the two of them. it’s because of both of them. 

“what’s new about that, through?” jungkook asks, looking genuinely perplexed for the first time throughout this entire series of conversations. “how is that surprising or novel? isn’t it obvious? hasn’t it always been?” 

yoongi doesn’t know what seokjin is gonna do, when the weight of his foot withdraws from yoongi’s leg and yoongi hears him stand up behind him. he’s comfortable where he is, and lifting his head and opening his eyes and turning back to see just seems like far too much effort, so he’s satisfied to wait until seokjin just does whatever it is he’s standing up to do. he’s not especially surprised, when a strong pair of arms loop around his middle and tug at him, seokjin pulling yoongi back and gathering him to himself so that when yoongi doesn’t break his hold on jungkook, he has to come to them, sliding down out of his chair to meet them, on his knees on the floor. 

“it never stops, hyung. the wanting,” jungkook says, like he’s swearing an oath. he sits back on his heels and he’s got one hand caught in the pocket of yoongi’s hoodie, the other reaching up over yoongi’s shoulder so he can touch seokjin’s face. yoongi can tell from the stiffness in his shoulders, the tension high and unnatural in them, that he’s holding himself back from just throwing himself at them the way he’s become so comfortable doing when they’re alone, when they’re rolling around on the floor together like cubs, when they’re near him and he can. “i can’t even imagine wanting anything more than this. than you. it doesn’t even make sense to me. i can’t figure it out, so all i can do is feel it instead.” 

yoongi’s chest is tight with something that feels a lot like _everything_. the real and visceral experience of having them bracket him, and knowing he could fall apart right here, just like this, and still be completely fine. because he’s with them. because they’re always going to hold him up and hold him together. 

“i know, baby,” seokjin’s voice is low and sure but his hand is a rough and clawing thing when he reaches out to grab jungkook by his collar and drag him in until yoongi either has to catch him in his arms or risk getting headbutted. it wouldn’t be the first time, during his experience of dating these two. “and it’s because you want us like that i want you to have me, however you want me. as much as i can give myself to you. as many ways as i can, as often as i can.” 

“hyung,” yoongi can hear the smile in jungkook’s voice, his mouth at yoongi’s ear now where they’re koala hugged together with seokjin at yoongi’s back. “am i not giving you enough orgasms? because -” 

it’s supremely like seokjin to stop jungkook from talking by kissing him quiet. not that he ever really stays quiet for long when he’s got seokjin touching him anywhere, already squirming in yoongi’s hold of him and making noises low in his throat that make yoongi shiver under him, between them. 

the reprieve gives him a second to think, the beats of time he needs to stretch what jungkook and seokjin have both just shared out on top of one another to examine the shape of them, and find the place where he fits in. 

when jungkook sits back and settles down into yoongi’s lap with a pretty little sigh, yoongi clears his throat. seokjin’s hand is in his hair in an instant, his fingers sliding through it slow and soothing, because sometimes yoongi thinks that everything seokjin does was designed in some way to give yoongi relief and release and joy. 

“i’m still kind of on the fence,” yoongi finds himself deciding. “maybe only just because i can’t quite decide where i fall out on the wanting to have versus wanting to be had scale that you’ve both established.” truthfully, each premise appeals to him, but he’s already anticipating the problem posed by how light a sleeper he is, so probably he’s going to have to find another arena to properly exercise these inclinations he finds in himself. but all those possibilities aside; “being part of this will help me figure some stuff out, i think. so if you want me to be an active participant even though i’m not technically going to be directly involved, then i’m happy to do that for you, ‘guk. i’m happy to do it for me, too.” 

“yah,” seokjin gripes, his hand in yoongi’s hair not so gentle anymore, and in a way that makes yoongi want to lift his chin and let both of them at his throat, “what are you happy to do for your hyung, though?” 

even before yoongi’s head has come to rest, tipped back over seokjin’s broad and firm and warm and gorgeous shoulder, jungkook’s nose is a soft, rounded press up under yoongi’s adam’s apple. 

“whatever you want, hyung,” yoongi says low and deliberate, because even though he still refuses to admit it, seokjin has at least a mild hyung kink, in that he gets off on hearing yoongi and jungkook call him that in intimate settings. “whatever hyung could need from me,” yoongi lets his tone slip into something more acquiescent, almost mewling, because jungkook’s bottom teeth are dragging slow up the line of his throat now, cushioned by the wet press of his lips and jungkook has a hyung kink a mile wide that branches off in several different directions. he loves calling them ‘hyung’, and exploiting what that’ll get him from them, but hearing yoongi call seokjin ‘hyung’ is reliably going to make him instantly more mindless than he was a second go, every single time it happens and no matter the context. yoongi has been planning for quite a while now to try calling jungkook ‘hyung’, when they’re in a comprised position and he can play it off as an accident, but thus far he hasn’t yet comfortably reached that place of absolute personal abandon that seokjin has made a home in, so he’s still biding his time for now. he’s just not quite confident that jungkook wouldn’t like … evolve on the spot, somehow becoming the final form of the very serious problem that he already is, and yoongi struggles as is, sometimes. in direct contrast to seokjin, he’s still got some sense of self preservation, if it seems to diminish with both prolonged exposure and proximity to the boys he’s pillowed by right now. 

“you’re gonna be the death of me, min yoongi,” seokjin says, which seems nonsensical to yoongi both right then and also every time he hears it. he’s totally manageable, in comparison to the two of them. he’s nice and compact? regular sized and everything. he’s happy to just sit somewhere comfortable and eat some tangerines, he’s not any ruining lives with his mode of existence, as far as he knows. 

“you use jin hyung’s play-chaos as a cover for your actual bone deep mayhem, hyung. it’s so mean of you,” jungkook is sucking at yoongi’s pulse now, his tongue chasing the beat his mouth is driving up. yoongi tenses for a second at the sudden heat that pools low in his belly, caught between the two of them like a fly trapped in a web for them, held in place by seokjin’s fist in his hair and jungkook’s teeth at his jugular. but at their words - at the thought and idea and sweet, aching knowledge that his influence on them is just as devastating, in different ways, he finds himself going completely lax, half in seokjin’s lap with jungkook still in his. “you’re so much hard work for jin hyung and i. so much for us to have to try and handle. it takes the two of us, hyung, and you’re still too much, like this.” 

it sounds like he’s complaining, but it doesn’t feel that way at all. out of context, his words might mean something else, but yoongi’s got a very detailed map laying out exactly how often he finds himself thinking of them both as emotional terrain he has to battle to cover only because there’s so much of it to explore and he wants to know it all, so he understands exactly what jungkook means. yoongi knows all too well that even when he thinks of them like twin peaks he’s constantly trying to scale, it’s his pure selfish desire to plant his flag at their summits that drives him on. 

it’s with nothing but love, that jungkook tells yoongi how big a problem he is for the two of him, and yoongi feels some buried, silent version of himself wake up in bright, burning phosphorescence, to hear it. 

“what do you say to us, for taking care of you, huh?” seokjin says, and if the way he’s nosing at yoongi’s hair to put his lips to yoongi’s ear wasn’t enough to make yoongi’s mouth dry, the arm he bands around yoongi’s waist, tight enough to yank him back into himself definitely would be. 

jungkook goes still, at yoongi’s neck, his breath bursting out of him and bringing goosebumps to the thin skin of yoongi’s throat. 

yoongi would laugh at that, but actually, he realizes abruptly, absolutely nothing about this situation is in the slightest bit funny to him. 

“thank you, hyung,” he says, turning his face up to one side to press a soft and careful kiss to seokjin’s chin. 

“thank you … jungkook,” he says, huffing something that could otherwise have become a nervous, incredulous giggle, if jungkook didn’t take his face in both hands and tilt it back where he needed it, so he could press his mouth to yoongi’s and kiss him almost feverishly, until even seokjin was groaning behind them. 

“okay ‘guk-ah. leave some yoongi for the rest of us, please,” seokjin says, surprisingly composed sounding for the way yoongi both knows and can literally feel how he’s reacting to all of this. 

“i’ll share, hyung. i can be good, hyung,” jungkook says, with nothing but darkness and malintent coloring his tone, even though he’s terribly, wonderfully careful about it as he lifts yoongi’s chin up to present yoongi’s mouth to seokjin for perusal, for use, for whatever seokjin wants to do with it. 

“i hope you’re as good for your hyung when he helps you have this hyung how you want to,” seokjin says, his mouth at yoongi’s like he’s trying his resolute best to consume whatever scraps of him jungkook might have left behind and the hand he’d had at yoongi’s hip shifting away to paw at the drawstring of jungkook’s joggers, instead. 

nobody says much of anything, after that. 

not with words, at least. 

which is to say nothing of the cacophony they manage to create together, nonetheless.

*.·:·.☽✧

for all that yoongi feels like he’s been keyed up almost constantly since they first started talking about this - like it’s all he thinks about when he’s got time for his thoughts to be completely his own - when it actually happens, he stills like his blood has turned to ice in his veins. 

he knows that it’s not the circumstances he wakes up to now, but rather what it could potentially lead to, that sets him skipping like a needle off its tracking. 

as usual, it takes yoongi a couple of beats to realize what has woken him up, when he finds himself blinking awake in near total darkness. the faint light behind the curtains is vaguely grey, hints at it being not too long until dawn, and that’s far too early for yoongi to be awake. 

a noise and movement at his neck is his first clue. 

there’s a blur of dark hair at the edge of his peripheral vision when he turns his head, and even as he does, a mouth opens against yoongi’s pulse. 

jungkook is at the base of his throat. 

it seems strange to yoongi, as awareness laps over him, that it’s the heat and sensation of jungkook pressing his lips to the cradle of his collarbones that seems to have woken him up, when - he realizes, a handful of beats later, unreasonably late, he thinks - jungkook has also moved around so much in his sleep that his boxers have slipped down off his hips, and when he throws a leg across yoongi’s thighs and nestles in against him, yoongi can feel the head of jungkook’s cock, hard and wet against his skin. 

as he lies there, waiting to be awake enough to know what he wants to do, yoongi finds himself wondering if this is the feeling that jungkook had been talking about. because right now, even though yoongi knows somewhere suddenly very faraway seeming in his mind that they have a plan for what happens now, he finds that all he really wants to do is lie here on his back and let jungkook rub up against him until yoongi gets to feel him come like this, could maybe maneuver their positions to make sure jungkook comes on him, this time. 

and then jungkook licks at yoongi’s adam’s apple, still fast asleep and humming under his breath now, and what yoongi wants becomes waking jungkook up, ripping his boxers down his legs, and fucking him slow and deep until it’s the noises he makes for yoongi, rather than their movements, that wakes seokjin up. 

just like that, even though he can’t see seokjin with the way he’s lying - in the middle for once, with his head turned towards jungkook on his right - all yoongi can think about is seokjin. what seokjin wants, from this. what he and jungkook agreed to give him, in this way. 

it’s not easy, to carefully detach himself from jungkook as much as he can without waking seokjin, but it helps that once he has, he gets to push the blankets off himself and jungkook and climb slowly, carefully, to get on his hands and knees over jungkook, still asleep. 

with his eyes closed, jungkook almost looks like a different person. he’s still jungkook, still theirs, but he seems like a different version of himself, because this one is too still and far, far too quiet. without being able to see his eyes and without jungkook’s conscious thoughts and wants forming his expressions and holding them in place, his face is blank and lovely and yoongi thinks he might like to touch jungkook while he’s like this, the next time they do this. maybe not even sexually. maybe, he thinks, he would really really like to get to just look at jungkook like this and know that he has permission to touch him, if he wants to. he’d touch him so as to keep him asleep though, in contrast to what they’re about to do here, yoongi thinks. 

he gently brushes jungkook’s tousled hair back out of his face and thinks that he would very much like to keep doing nothing more than this, even as he’s leaning down with his weight on his elbows so he can kiss jungkook awake. 

jungkook’s mouth is lax when yoongi’s lips meet it, open and a little dry, and it makes yoongi have to knot his fingers into the soft push of pillow on either side of jungkook’s head when his mouth starts moving to meet yoongi’s before the tension that suggests he’s waking up starts to seep into the weight of his limbs, his thighs only moving into wakefulness between yoongi’s knees when he’s already hungrily coaxed yoongi’s tongue into his mouth. 

“mmruhh?” he murmurs, just a shapeless questioning sound he breathes, and his arms are lifting so his hands can find the weight of yoongi above him before yoongi can answer him. 

“good morning, baby,” yoongi whispers, even though ‘morning’ is a serious stretch. jungkook hasn’t opened his eyes yet and the space between his eyebrows is gently furrowed with confusion, but his hands are heavy at yoongi’s waist and he leans up to try and capture yoongi’s mouth again like if yoongi lifted up out of his space and climbed off the bed and walked out of the room jungkook would sleepwalk after him until he found him, wherever he went. 

“are you awake yet?” yoongi asks, smiling, and then smiling even harder when jungkook’s response is to sigh and stick his bottom lip out the way he does when he’s feeling especially confused and/or sullen. 

his syrupy “mmmyes?” is still a question. 

yoongi swoops back in to kiss him on the tip of his nose and then at the pursed cusp of his top lip. 

“okay, good,” yoongi gets himself together. gathers the pieces of himself that are threatening to fly apart in anticipation. “you wanna touch your hyung?” 

“ _yes_ ,” is the first full and clear word jungkook says, and his eyes flutter open just for a second, just long enough for him to take in the sight of yoongi above him. “want. gimme.” 

his hands are at the waistband of yoongi’s shorts now and it kind of sucks that yoongi has to sit back on his knees and gently tug jungkook’s hands away from himself, but it doesn’t suck at all to remember why that is, exactly. 

“not this hyung,” yoongi can hear the smile in his own voice. jungkook’s brow furrows again, deeper now, but starts to smooth out again when yoongi leans down to take jungkook’s chin in his hand. after a pause that’s long enough for jungkook to mussily wonder at the lack of progression, the stall in movement, he opens his eyes properly, maybe mostly awake now, or getting there at least. yoongi grins at him; a small, sharp thing, and then he turns jungkook’s face so he’s looking across their bed at seokjin, still fast asleep next to them. 

“do you want to touch that hyung, ‘guk?” 

jungkook’s quick intake of breath is answer enough. 

“you can, baby. hyung said you can, remember? hyungs want you to.” 

sitting on jungkook’s hips as he is, yoongi can’t miss the way jungkook grinds up against him, quick and pure instinct. yoongi loves him every which way he’s ever seen or felt or heard or tasted or in any way had him, but there’s something special about him when he’s like this and yoongi can know that it’s only going to get worse. 

“wake up for me, sweetheart,” yoongi whispers, shifting his weight onto the knee that’s in the sheets between jungkook and seokjin so he can lean over and reach seokjin. 

“wake all the way up for me, baby,” yoongi gently coaxes jungkook, as he slides his fingers into the long hair at the crown of seokjin’s head just to test the waters, just to see what’ll happen. 

for a second, nothing at all happens, and yoongi is just thinking that he can work with that - that this will work perfectly just like that - when seokjin moves, twisting a little so that he’s flat on his back now but turning his face into the palm of yoongi’s hand so yoongi is cupping his cheek, his fingers splayed out between seokjin’s neck and the pillow. he sighs, soft and shallow, as he settles, and after a beat it’s readily apparent that he’s still out for the count. that he turned into yoongi’s touch without thinking about it at all. 

“c’mon, ‘guk,” yoongi says, his belly twisting hard, his cock starting to swell too much, too soon, “come here, come to me, jungkook.” 

when jungkook turns his head to look back up at yoongi, he’s a whole different level of alert. his eyes are wide and his face is flushing high across his cheekbones. he stretches a hand out across the sheets towards seokjin, hesitant enough for yoongi to be able to know that he’s mostly awake now. 

“m’awake,” he says, “i’m awake, hyung.” he stares up at yoongi even as his fingers are creeping across cotton, drawn like seokjin’s skin is a lure for him. “is this - are we doing this, hyung?” 

“if you want to. whatever you want, jungkook,” yoongi reminds them both, because those are the parameters that seokjin has given them to work within. jungkook’s about to do whatever he wants to seokjin, and yoongi is here to help. 

it jostles yoongi, slightly, when jungkook sits up too quick, so eager, so he can lean back on his hands and stare up at yoongi like he feels like there’s something he needs to prove. like there’s something he’s waiting for that only yoongi can give him. and yoongi understands, then, another piece and part of this as it works for jungkook. 

“let me help, ‘guk,” he says, lifting his arms up over jungkook’s shoulders and leaning in to brush their noses together, letting jungkook take his mouth when he lifts his chin to get at it. 

“hyung will help you,” with his forehead pressed against jungkook’s, yoongi takes a deep breath.

☽

it’s almost shockingly easy to get seokjin spread out like they need him to be, for this. 

maybe yoongi is too used to jungkook and how he moves and moves and moves in his sleep, whether anyone else is touching him or near him or even in the bed, but it’s both baffling and entirely reasonable, yoongi thinks, that seokjin in his sleep only seems to respond to the touch of gentle hands. he unfurls the furthest for gentleness when he’s awake, as well. 

seokjin’s breathing doesn’t falter once, as jungkook and yoongi rearrange themselves so that jungkook is in the middle of the bed now, lying on his side facing seokjin, with yoongi draped along his back. it only takes three hands, for them to steady seokjin and carefully slide his boxers down past his hipbones and off his legs so jungkook can push them off the bed with his foot, presumably to land on the heap of their covers and the scraps of yoongi and jungkook’s sleepwear, already on the floor. that leaves yoongi with a free hand, and he’s not at all sorry that he chooses to use it to cup jungkook’s cock up against his stomach and let him grind into the press of his palm as he strips his hyung down. 

“what are you gonna do to seokjin, jungkook?” yoongi asks, not trying so hard to whisper now because the way he’s got his mouth against the shell of jungkook’s ear will probably muffle it enough to make it quiet. it makes jungkook shiver in his arms, too. “how do you wanna touch your hyung?” 

between them, jungkook is just the way he always gets when he wakes up already worked up because of them. he’s trying to stay still and yoongi can feel it in the tension that’s written all through his body, his sleep induced instincts still strong enough in him to war with his mind, to want to fight off his logic and kick through his pauses. 

“want,” jungkook says, like it’s a full sentence.

he lifts his chin back up over his shoulder so he can open his teeth around yoongi’s bottom lip and suck, so much harder than he ever has when he’s all the way awake, even when they’re three rounds deep and seokjin won’t let either of them help him come yet. 

“want to put my mouth on hyung,” he says like his tongue is too thick for his mouth, like he’s sucking on ice cubes, like his mouth is too full of something else for words to fit in it the right way. 

“where on your hyung do you want to put your mouth?” yoongi asks, maybe because it feels like he needs to shoot for clarification in his capacity as something like a coach in this situation, or maybe just because he wants to hear jungkook say it. 

“everywhere,” jungkook says, quick and easy, no pause for thought whatsoever. he’s got his hand high up on seokjin’s closest thigh already, his fingers slipping down around seokjin’s inner thigh to gently lift it up, pull it away from his other leg to make room between them for jungkook’s hand. “want to put my mouth all over hyung.” 

yoongi’s not surprised by this. jungkook, after all, is nothing if not a devoted disciple of oral fixation. even now, paused like he’s waiting for permission again, he’s working at his own mouth with his teeth. still grinding up against yoongi’s hand like he’s trying to get away with something, his jaw is locked. but when yoongi cups jungkook’s face in his hand and tugs his bottom lip free of his teeth, his lips part quick and easy. always so good for his hyungs, this beautiful boy. 

“go ahead,” yoongi says, pressing his mouth to jungkook’s briefly, deeply, like some kind of seal of permission. “you can, jungkook.” 

and it’s with a whimper still high in his throat that jungkook shifts forward just barely, just enough that he can press his lips to the side of seokjin’s face, to the spot right above the hinge of his jaw. yoongi leans up on his elbow so he can see everything that’s happening, and he wasn’t planning on moving the hand he has on jungkook’s cock anytime soon, but maybe just preemptively, jungkook clamps a hand around yoongi’s wrist. it seems preemptive at least, until jungkook drags his lips and nose slow down the slope of seokjin’s neck and plants his foot against the bed so he can lift his hips into it when he moves against yoongi’s palm. he’s always had a thing for yoongi’s hands - something about long fingers, something else about big knuckles, something entirely incoherent about the veins across the back of his hands - and it registers for yoongi in a new way now, as he struggles not to let his hand get dislodged, his fingers curling around jungkook’s shaft purely for purchase. at the change in pressure, at the grip to slide up into now, jungkook groans low and long. 

schooling himself to remember his role here, yoongi twists the arm he’s lying on up under the pillows until he finds the lube he’d previously strategically placed there specifically for this moment. 

“it’s okay, ‘guk. keep going, baby,” he reassures jungkook, who is kissing down along the side of seokjin’s chest now, but slowing in it like he’s unsure. 

“good boy,” he says, when he gets a lube dripping hand around jungkook’s cock and jungkook’s only real bodily response to this is to throb in yoongi’s hand and open his mouth around seokjin’s nipple, a gasp slipping out as he does. 

it’s so surreal to yoongi that it seems almost impossible to believe his eyes when seokjin’s nipples peak under jungkook’s tongue and his chest rises and falls under a sigh, but he still doesn’t wake up. it’s purely in respect of his possessing the singular unit of self preservation present in this bed, that yoongi has to press his still lube slick hand to jungkook’s stomach and bring him back so yoongi can move against him until his cock slips between jungkook’s ass cheeks. he doesn’t want to do anything more, he doesn’t think. not this time. but he needs a closeness that he’s not getting. jungkook is at seokjin’s flank now, his dark head bent low so his hair falls to lie against seokjin’s stomach and yoongi just needs this little bit more. 

yoongi needs to get his shit together. 

he closes his eyes so tight that he sees red firebursts behind his eyelids. 

“what’s next, jungkook?” he asks, desperate to stay on track. clawing his way back to the surface of this. “where are you gonna kiss hyung next?” 

“hyung’s …” jungkook stalls, or short circuits maybe, his nose rubbing up over the rise of the iliac crest of seokjin’s hip, following the line of it down until he’s nosing into the crease of his thigh and then all the way back up again. “hyung’s cock. m’gonna kiss hyung’s cock. and then hyung’s hole.” 

yoongi thinks that if he had a bit in his mouth right now, he could bite clean right through it. 

“okay, ‘guk. good,” yoongi says, and it sounds right, it sounds like what he means and needs to say, so yoongi goes with it even though he’s pretty sure he can feel all the words he knows leak out of his ear, more wrung out of him every time jungkook squirms back against him instead of trying to get yoongi’s hand back around his cock. 

it’s a relief to yoongi, when jungkook climbs shakily up onto his knees, careful not to move too quick or too heavy, and holds his own weight braced on his hands so he can lean down and mouth at seokjin’s cock, mostly soft still but plumping slowly when jungkook gets heavy handed with his tongue. 

and then yoongi no longer knows the concept of relief, because jungkook pulls back with a huffed sound of disgruntlement and lays his head against seokjin’s thigh, still again. 

“hyung,” he says, low and soft around the edges. 

“hyung, help,” jungkook says, and yoongi closes his eyes again and almost, almost says a prayer. 

he cups himself hard, instead, and then gets to his knees behind jungkook. he puts his forearm across jungkook’s lower back, and then he puts his other hand in jungkook’s hair and guides his face back down between seokjin’s thighs. 

maybe it helps, that he can’t see what exactly jungkook is doing when he pushes seokjin’s thighs further apart and does something that makes seokjin’s hip shift. it helps absolutely nothing and no one, when jungkook moans low and wet around what is very audibly his mouthful of seokjin’s balls. 

“okay, bun,” yoongi says between deep, not-nearly-steadying-enough breaths. “pause for hyung, please ‘guk.” 

jungkook goes still instantly and then untenses just as quick, lifting up out of seokjin’s lap and sitting back with his knees bent up underneath him. _god_ , yoongi wants to fuck him. but slightly less than he wants to see jungkook fuck seokjin, like this. 

it takes a minute, for them to move seokjin in careful, bracketed movements until they have him turned over onto his side, facing away from them now. it’s yoongi doing most of the heavy lifting, and jungkook still on his knees between his arms, breathing hard and twisting his fingers in the sheets like he wants to shred them. when yoongi holds him close with one arm banded around his middle, and reaches out around him to lift seokjin’s top leg so his knee is bent out at an angle in front of him, jungkook hums a broken sound between his teeth. 

yoongi slides his hand back from seokjin’s knee all the way up his thigh, luxuriating in the fact that he can. still marvelling at how seokjin hasn’t woken up yet. he’s not sure if he does it to taunt jungkook or to hurt himself, when he cups his hand up under seokjin’s ass check and reveals the furl of him to both of them, still wet and shining with jungkook’s spit. 

“please,” jungkook says, and yoongi, absurdly, wants to say ‘same.’ 

“go on,” he says instead. “kiss your hyung on his pretty little hole,” he directs jungkook, who complies instantly, quick and obedient in his gratitude. 

like this, sitting up over jungkook after he slides halfway down the bed, yoongi can see the tense splay of jungkook’s fingers on seokjin’s ass as he holds his hyung open for his mouth. like this, yoongi can see jungkook’s tongue press over seokjin’s hole, sees how jungkook presses his nose right into the dip between seokjin’s cheeks so he can get the whole flat of his tongue at seokjin’s ass. 

“good, ‘guk,” yoongi says, sensing that jungkook needs something because he can’t seem to tell yoongi what that is in the state he’s in, but the way he stops and waits and won’t go further achieves the very same end. “do you want to put your tongue inside your seokjin hyung?” 

jungkook’s tongue is in seokjin’s hole with a twisting wet push before yoongi can even take a breath. 

“oh,” yoongi gasps, feeling his eyes water as he stares at the way jungkook curls his tongue up into seokjin. “good boy, your hyung likes that,” he manages to observe, because the breaths seokjin is taking are speeding up now, just slightly, and his toes are curling against the sheets. he’s not awake yet, not nearly, but his body is clearly responding to what jungkook is doing to it, anyway. 

wondering how long they’ve got before seokjin wakes up for real, yoongi sends a hand searching for the lube again. 

“do you want to put something inside him, jungkook?” he leans right in against jungkook’s ear to ask, pressing his mouth to the back of jungkook’s shoulder then, so he can feel the way he trembles. “he might wake up soon, do you want to see if you can open him up for a toy before he does?” 

in theory, it’s supposed to be goading and playful. ostensibly, it could just be a suggestion. 

“no,” jungkook says, insistent with his words now in a way that he’s only been with his body thus far. “not toys, hyung. not.” 

yoongi knows what he means. yoongi knows jungkook, and he knows exactly what jungkook wants right now. 

“you want to fuck your hyung like this, jungkook?” he licks at jungkook’s earlobe and resists the urge to sink his teeth in. “you want your seokjin hyung to wake up with your cock in his ass, jungkook?” 

instead of answering immediately, jungkook licks at seokjin again, a kittenish thing now. 

“want,” he tells yoongi, barely more than a whisper, “want to be in. inside hyung.” 

and then it’s something almost like a rush. a hushed race to get jungkook’s fingers lubed up, a strain that isn’t physical making yoongi’s hand tense when he holds jungkook’s wrist in it and helps him get seokjin used to the feeling of one and then two and then three of jungkook’s fingers in his ass. 

he almost wakes up twice. 

he shudders still when jungkook gets the first finger pressed up in him to the second knuckle, and then he turns his face into the pillow he’s lying on and sighs and goes right back to his levelled out, soft breathing. 

when jungkook pushes the third finger in, careful not to push too deep or curl them forward just like yoongi instructs him, seokjin’s hips twist hard. jungkook has to put the knuckles of his free hand between his teeth and bite down, when seokjin clenches down around his fingers, and though jungkook breathes out a low, shocked sound when seokjin relaxes again and seems to sleep on, undisturbed, yoongi feels like he’ll never be able to catch his breath again. 

yoongi makes jungkook keep his fingers inside seokjin, while he reaches for the lube again. 

“do you want me to put a condom on you, ‘guk?” he asks, really having to try to keep his voice to a whisper now. “maybe you could fuck your hyung like that and he’d sleep right through it and he’d feel it, when he woke up, but he wouldn’t know for sure what you fucked him with.” 

both of jungkook’s hands are shaking now, and when he opens his mouth to try to speak all that comes out is a short, sharp pant of breath, a frustrated huff, and yoongi takes pity on him. 

“or do you want to fuck your hyung bare, jungkook? is that it? you want to lift your hyung’s leg and fuck him until he wakes up to you coming in him? is that what you want?” 

all out of patience now, though yoongi can’t understand how he even held on for this long, jungkook reaches for yoongi’s hand and takes the condom out of it, tucking it up under the pillow instead of throwing it off the bed like yoongi expects. 

“i’m fucking this hyung raw,” jungkook says, clearly gathering all his wits about him now, for what’s gonna happen next. “and then you’re gonna fuck me, hyung, but i’m not letting you come inside me, because you were mean to me and i don’t think you deserve it.” 

something huge and pressing bursts and breaks apart in yoongi, at the sound of jungkook’s voice. at the awareness in it, now. it takes him a while to wake up, but the switch is near instant when it eventually happens, and even though yoongi has loved every minute of this so far, hearing jungkook be completely with him now makes his eyes fill up with something a lot like relief. 

“hi, ‘guk,” he says, probably stupidly but not caring in the slightest. “hi. i missed you.” 

jungkook sits up, twisting back so he can gather yoongi in his arms and pull him half into his lap. 

“silly hyung,” he says, pressing kisses to both of yoongi’s cheeks and then the round of his chin, the tip of his nose. “i was right here. i’m always right here,” he kisses yoongi then, slow and languid but so undeniably present in the kiss that yoongi doesn’t even try to brush it away when a tear slips down his cheek. 

“there’s no need for tears, hyung,” jungkook says, his smile cheeky and smug. “i’ll let you come in me if you just ask nicely.” 

yoongi wants to roll his eyes, or laugh, or say something at least somewhat biting, but in the given context all he can actually do is kiss jungkook again and try not to beg. 

“before that, though,” jungkook says, reaching around yoongi to grab the lube he’d dropped and putting it in yoongi’s hand, “i think we’ve got someone else to do first.” 

and he really does make yoongi lube his cock up so he can fuck seokjin, because he’s just that much of a brat. 

seokjin is still out for the count, somehow. maybe the way he was designed to bring yoongi relief, he was also designed to be perfect for jungkook in this way. he hasn’t moved at all throughout their conversation, and he’s still for it when jungkook curls up behind him and presses the wet head of his cock to his hole, still stretching easily for jungkook’s fingers when yoongi makes him make sure. 

“help, hyung,” jungkook says again, muffled because he has his mouth fitted to the curve of seokjin’s shoulder. “hold him open for me, hyung.” 

so yoongi pushes seokjin’s cheek up out of jungkook’s way so he can circle seokjin’s rim with his cock just to rile himself up, it seems like, and then so so slowly push inside. 

all the way inside his sleeping hyung, jungkook stills again. and it’s instinct by now, for yoongi to know how to guide him. he draws his hand back to jungkook’s hip and controls the movement as jungkook pulls back out, not all the way, just enough to feel it when he pushes back in. it’s slow because it has to be, but looking at the way jungkook’s mouth hangs open against the back of seokjin’s shoulder now, yoongi thinks maybe it’s slow because that’s the way jungkook likes it, too. he fucks seokjin with the same sly little movements he’d humped yoongi’s hand with; sneaky about it right until the end when he can’t quite control himself, like he’s trying to get away with something and thinks that maybe he has. he fucks seokjin with glacially slow, smooth little thrusts, barely pulling halfway out but grinding up into him when he’s already in him to the hilt like he wants more somehow. 

yoongi’s not quite sure about the chain of events that herald it, but it really seems to him like it’s when jungkook forgets himself for a second and pushes in a little too hard, too eager, and grabs for seokjin’s hand that it’s this that finally jolts seokjin awake. 

not the cock in his ass, or jungkook having sucked on his balls. but jungkook grasping for his hand to hold. 

“wh-huh?” seokjin says, the loudest thing that any of them have said so far this morning, and at the shock of sound yoongi has to try really hard not to giggle. “whe - what’s - jung? kook? oh. oh! jungkook.” 

giving seokjin absolutely no time to adjust or get his bearings, jungkook has taken seokjin’s hips in both of his hands and fucks him hard enough now that seokjin really can’t be confused about it. 

he doesn’t seem to be, at least, because all he does is reach back over his shoulder to grab a fistful of jungkook’s hair and lift his leg higher on the sheets in front of him so jungkook has more room to work, his back arching effortlessly, beautifully. 

“good morning, hyung,” yoongi says, sunny about it now that he doesn’t have to be quiet anymore, now that everybody’s awake and he’s officially released from his role in this. “did you sleep well?” 

“i slept - oh, fuck - great,” seokjin pants out from between his teeth, his free hand slipping down along his own stomach to get at his cock, until yoongi bats it away and replaces it with his. “i slept through whatever the fuck you - _fuck_ \- did to … did you … you have to have prepped me. i slept through that? i don’t even know if i’m sad or proud of myself.” 

“i’m proud of you, hyung,” jungkook says offhandedly, like he’s not digging his fingernails in around seokjin’s hipbones, like that’s a casual thing for a dongsaeng to say to a hyung that he just fucked awake. “it was so cool. you were so good for me.” 

“i think i feel disrespected by your tone,” seokjin says, twisting his hold in jungkook’s hair and finally completely hard now, in yoongi’s hand. “but it’s impossible to tell when you’re making me feel so good.” 

“you’re welcome, hyung,” jungkook says, ever the little shit, but then because maybe there’s still a single thread of manners left strung through him, he asks - “can i come now? because i could. but i’ll wait it out if you want to keep going.” 

“just -” seokjin’s free hand claws at yoongi’s forearm, grabbing for his elbow, “just let me get some yoongi kisses and then i’m good,” he decides, sighing like he’s catching his breath as they all pause so yoongi can crawl across them to lie in front of seokjin, facing the two of them now. 

“hi, hyung,” he says, still feeling blissed out and pleasantly swimmy in a way he only vaguely understands. seokjin smiles at him, and jungkook shakes his shoulders out like he misses the warmth of yoongi behind him, so yoongi is good, yoongi is great right now. 

“hello chagiya,” seokjin says, and yoongi would be super embarrassed about how that makes him well up again if it wasn’t for how it does the same to jungkook, too. 

“hey, what,” seokjin asks, baffled as he twists to look between them both - wet eyed and both clinging to him in different ways - jungkook still with a firm grip on his hips and yoongi reaching up to cup his face in one hand and put the other on seokjin’s chest, to feel the soft warmth of his skin. 

“i just -” jungkook says, his face twisting up like he’s about to start crying for real, but then sidestepping that to lead into his come face instead. “fuck, i love you so much.” 

“oh. um. oh,” seokjin says, squirming in place in a very interested way. “i - okay? thank you? i love you too.” 

not knowing what else to do with himself, but needing to do something, yoongi shifts down the bed until he can get his mouth around seokjin’s cock. his hands overlap jungkook’s, on seokjin’s hips. seokjin is too careful, too gentle as he pushes up into yoongi’s mouth, and yoongi tries to communicate this in a whine that seokjin doesn’t seem to get, because he doesn’t fuck yoongi’s face like yoongi is clearly inviting him too. thankfully, jungkook gets it together enough to curl his hand around the back of yoongi’s neck and pull him in until his mouth is full, until his nose is pressed against seokjin’s belly, until he can feel the back of his throat close around the tip of seokjin’s cock. 

“oh my fucking god,” seokjin says, low and disbelieving, and then yoongi’s mouth is even more full, and he feels even better than he did before, he feels maybe better than he’s ever felt in his life. 

“too much, hyung?” jungkook is petting through seokjin’s hair now, when yoongi surfaces to lie back down next to them again. 

“uhhh,” seokjin thinks about it, “too much in that i got hard way too fast and feel lightheaded now even though i’m lying down, but other than that i’m good. warm me up a little more, next time.” 

there is a pause, and for once yoongi doesn’t feel like he has to fill it. 

“um. next time?” jungkook asks, very obviously thrilled at this notion but trying to conceal it and failing miserably. he’s basically vibrating in place. 

“sure,” seokjin says easily, draping his arm around yoongi’s shoulder and hugging him close. “if you want. because i do.” 

“oh,” jungkook says. “cool.” 

it’s a ridiculous way to conclude the conversation and bookend this part of the experience, but lots of things about jungkook are ridiculous and they love a great many of them, so it’s fine. 

“yoongi hyung was very good too, hyung,” jungkook says after a lapse into easy silence, sitting up like it’s something he had forgotten about. “he was so good to me. he took care of me and you, hyung.” 

and the swimmy thing in yoongi’s veins sharpens into some kind of focus, then. he curls up further into seokjin and reaches out blindly until jungkook gives him the hand he’s searching for. 

“well, of course he did,” seokjin says, kissing the top of yoongi’s head and then resting his cheek there. “he always takes care of us. he’s the best of us.” 

whatever is making yoongi feel syrup drippy heats a little at these words, at the feel of them next to him and safe and happy. 

he can’t say what he’s thinking, because he’s not thinking anything at all. 

his mind is empty of anything, but his arms are full. 

his heart beats in him, loud and steady, and listening to jungkook and seokjin bicker lowly about whose job it is to clean seokjin up, yoongi for the first time he can remember in years, finds himself falling back asleep completely without meaning to or having to try.

*.·:·.☽✧

yoongi naps for hours, which is also not like him. 

when he wakes up, he feels confused and disorientated and he’s shivering before he opens his eyes. not because he’s cold, but because he thinks they might gotten up and gotten out of bed and gone about their days and left him here on his own. without them. alone.

it takes him what feels like a very long time to open his eyes. 

“oh, hey, sleeping beauty is awake,” jungkook says from where he’s perched at the end of the bed, fully dressed with his knees folded underneath himself and his sketchbook across his lap, his left hand around yoongi’s ankle, now that yoongi is brave enough to let himself check for it. 

“good morning. again,” seokjin walks back in from the bathroom, only half dressed, but still too dressed, yoongi decides instantly, without having to think about it. 

he frowns, and holds his arms out, his hands opening and closing because he wants seokjin to come here, he wants them both right here, right now. 

“oh, okay,” jungkook sounds delighted by this, crawling up the bed so he can lie down again stretched out almost completely on top of yoongi. seokjin isn’t far behind him, stretching out next to the two of them, on top of the covers someone has pulled up over yoongi. 

“want you,” yoongi says, because he needs them actually but he doesn’t know how to explain that the way he’s feeling it. 

they come to him, and they stay with him, and in talking through it quietly and with a lot of hands on yoongi's body and a generous helping of petting, they figure out that they've all learned something from this, but not enough to consider it done. it is under yoongi's skin still, in a way that warms him, and makes him feel like the sun when they touch him and look at him and love him, and let him love them. 

they spend most of the day in bed, and without having to ask, yoongi isn't even alone when he goes to the bathroom, jungkook hopping up on the sink to scroll through something on his phone, or seokjin climbing into the shower with yoongi and reaching for yoongi's toning shampoo first. they gently puppy pile him once they're satisfied that they've taken care of him in every which way they possibly can, and yoongi knows that all he really needs is for them to stay close, but the babying doesn't exactly offend him, let's just say.

they don’t end up drawing a line under this experiment, or drawing any conclusions from the evidence. it becomes ongoing research, instead. 

“want you,” yoongi says once more, when he has them both within his reach and not going anywhere. 

“want you,” yoongi tells them, and the three of them draw together, and draw their way back around to something like the top of a cycle that has somehow, in all the ways that matter, only just begun.

*.·:·.☽✧☽.·:·.*

**Author's Note:**

> title from a rina sawayama song! go listen to ALL OF THEM.


End file.
